


Serious Matters, To Be Taken Seriously

by Lumeleo



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Background Relationships, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Muslim Otabek Altin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-06-26 02:20:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19758601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lumeleo/pseuds/Lumeleo
Summary: Yuri is rather worked up about Otabek's visit. The adults brush it off as nerves, but then realize it wasn't all just teenage drama.





	Serious Matters, To Be Taken Seriously

“You guys really need to stop fussing like this.”

“Aw, but we want to make sure this visit goes as well as possible!” Victor tried to pull Yurio into a hug, but got shoved aside to nobody’s surprise. “We’re only in Hasetsu a small part of the year, and Otabek’s only going to be here for a week. Besides, this is the first time most of Yuuri’s family has even met him. Of course we want to make sure he doesn’t mind coming back!”

“That’s right!” Yuuri’s mother nodded with a bright smile, clapping her hands. “We’re so excited to meet your young man at last. It’s clear he’s been making you very happy.”

“Can’t argue with that.” Mari chuckled. “If we’ve noticed that even though you’re spending most of your time in Russia, it’s clearly true love.”

“Oh, just shut up!” Yuri flushed in a mix of anger and embarrassment. “Can’t you people just act normal for a little bit? You’re going to scare him off for good!”

“He likes to be around you. Clearly it’s not very easy to scare him.” Victor smirked, then huffed as Yuuri nudged him. “What? As much as I adore Yurio, we all know he’s not the most sociable person all the time.”

”Stop it, Victor.” Yuuri sighed, then turned a faint smile at Yuri. “I’m sure the visit will go just fine. Everyone’s just a bit excited, that’s fine. Otabek’s mostly here to spend time with you anyway, we’ll just try to keep out of the way and make his stay comfortable.”

“That’s right! And obviously we’re going to make him the very best pork cutlet bowls.” Yuuri’s father grinned proudly. “Have to show him the best Hasetsu has to offer, after all!”

“What? No!” Yuri spluttered. “You can’t do that! Absolutely no pork cutlet bowls during his visit, none at all!”

“Now you’re being childish, Yurio.” Victor folded his arms over his chest, frowning a little. “What, are you afraid he’s going to fall for Yuuri’s parents instead? I mean, obviously there’s a lot of attractiveness in the family, but I’m sure you have nothing to worry about.”

“Oh, you!” Yuuri’s mother flapped her hand in dismissal. “You just want me to make you some, too!”

“What can I say? My beloved Yuuri may have my heart, but you are forever the queen of my stomach.” Victor gave an exaggerated bow.

“Just stop all this fuss, okay?” Yuri stomped his foot. “Fuck you all. I’m going to go on a run.”

“W-wait, Yurio!” Yuuri reached for him, but Yuri didn’t listen, rushing out of the room. Knowing him, he’d be outside before Yuuri caught up with him. “Ah. He seems really upset.”

“He’s just nervous about the visit, I’m sure.” Victor set a comforting hand on Yuuri’s shoulder. “Speaking of which, Minako’s picking Otabek up at the airport, right? It would be terrible if he was left there without anyone to greet him!”

“Right. She asked if Yurio wanted to go along, but I guess he was too nervous or something. Not that he’d ever admit it, of course.” Yuuri sighed, shaking his head. “Poor kid, he’s really out of his depth here. Has he ever dated anyone before?”

“Are you kidding? I don’t think he’s ever had anyone he considers a friend before. That boy lives in the rink.” Victor clicked his tongue. “He’s been getting better about all the social stuff lately, but Otabek’s definitely the only one I’ve ever seen Yuri take this seriously.” He then grinned. “Well, besides me, of course, but only because he knows he can’t surpass me.”

“You can tease him about that once you take back your record.” Yuuri lifted an eyebrow. "Anyway, I’m going to find Mari. She should have a room ready for Otabek, but if there’s anything I can help with, I’m going to get to that.”

“That’s my Yuuri, always so responsible!” Victor swooned. “I’ll take Makkachin for a quick run before Otabek comes here, he’s pretty worked up from all the excitement.” With this and a quick kiss, he too headed out. Yuuri tried to work down his flush, though his parents’ cooing did not help the matters. He supposed it was a good thing that his parents and his fiancé got along so well, but it did mean they sometimes teamed up to embarrass him without even meaning to.

Yuuri had expected Yuri to return shortly, having just run off the worst of his nerves. However, he still wasn’t back when Minako arrived, cheerfully announcing her successful acquisition of a Kazakh skater. In the absence of Yuri, everyone else swarmed Otabek at the front door, though Yuuri tried in vain to make sure Otabek still had his space.

“Oh, he’s a cute one!” Mari exclaimed. “No wonder Yurio likes him!”

“Ah. I… thank you?” Otabek frowned, looking like he wasn’t sure how to take that. “Where’s Yuri, anyway?”

“He got a bit out of sorts and went out. I’m sure he’ll be back soon enough.” Yuuri’s mother smiled. “Oh, you must be exhausted after such a long trip! We’ll show you to your room, and maybe you’d like a bath? Oh, and food, of course! I know you young men, you’re always hungry.”

“Anyone would be hungry for your pork cutlet bowls, Mother!” Victor grinned. “You’re in for a treat, Otabek! It’s the place’s specialty, you’re going to love it.”

For some reason, Otabek seemed taken aback. “I — no thank you. I appreciate the gesture, but I’m afraid I’ll have to pass.”

“Why so?” Yuuri blinked. “I mean, I know it’s not the healthiest thing ever, but you’re on vacation now! Surely you can enjoy yourself a little bit.”

“It’s not about that.” Otabek turned his gaze aside, no doubt to avoid all their questioning looks. He scratched the back of his head, looking a bit embarrassed. “I’m sure it’s wonderful, I certainly don’t mean to offend, I just — I don’t eat pork.”

“Oh?” Yuuri’s mother blinked. “Are you a vegetarian, then?”

“No, I’m Muslim.” Otabek gave them a sideways look. “Didn’t Yura mention?”

“So that’s why he said we shouldn’t offer you pork cutlet bowls!” Yuuri paled. “Oh, I’m so sorry, Otabek! Yurio did mention it, we just thought he was embarrassed about us fussing so much!”

“Well, that won’t do at all.” Yuuri’s father gave a determined nod. “Come on, young man. We’re going to find something equally delicious for you to eat that won’t clash with your diet restrictions. The honor of Yu-Topia depends on it!”

Otabek allowed himself to get led away, not that he had much choice with both of Yuuri’s parents turning their full attention on him at once. Yuuri glanced at his fiancé. “Victor?”

“I had no idea.” Victor looked unusually serious, a small frown on his face as he kneeled down to scratch Makkachin. “Does explain why Yura got so out of sorts, though.”

“It does. I hope Otabek’s not too offended.” Yuuri sighed, adjusting his glasses. “I’ll go see if Yurio’s almost back.”

Yuuri did have to wait another moment outside before he saw the familiar form of Yuri stalking closer. He waited until Yuri was close enough to avoid shouting before speaking up.

“Why didn’t you tell us Otabek’s Muslim?”

“I told you not to feed him pork.” Yuri’s frown deepened, and he pushed past Yuuri without pausing. “I didn’t think I needed to explain everything, considering I’m the one who knows him best.”

“Well, perhaps we would have understood better if you’d given us a reason!”

“Oh, fuck you!” Yuri spun on his heel, glaring at Yuuri. “Don’t you put this on me! You could have listened to me. But no, you had to think I was just being difficult! Why would I have spoken up about something like that if I didn’t think it was important?”

“Ah —” Yuuri was taken aback, blinking at Yuri’s furious response. “We just thought —”

“I know what you thought. You thought I’m just a brat who can be pushed aside and ignored because you all know better! Even when it’s about someone I know better than any of you, someone who’s — who’s really important to me!” By now, Yuuri wasn’t sure if Yurio’s flushed face was more due to anger or embarrassment. “You don’t get to walk all over me and then complain that I didn’t put up more of a fight!”

Yuuri made to respond, then caught himself. Yuri was right. They had dismissed him, had just thought he was being embarrassed and fussy. At the very least they could have listened to him for the moment and figured things out once everyone was calmer. Instead, they had ignored Yuri, and as a result put everyone in an awkward situation. “…You’re right.”

Yuri blinked, looking surprised that Yuuri would agree. “What?”

“You’re right, this is on us. We ignored you, and we shouldn’t have. I apologize for that.” Yuuri sighed. He’d have to make sure the others told Yuri the same thing, too. “I just hope we didn’t upset Otabek too badly. It wasn’t exactly the best sort of welcome.”

“He’s got a thick skin. He’ll survive.” Yuri turned towards the inn again. “Just… stay away for a bit, okay? And keep Victor the hell away. I don’t want to deal with his idiocy right now.”

“Right.” Yuuri nodded. “Ah. Otabek’s probably eating right now, he’s —”

“I can find him.” With that, Yuri disappeared inside. Yuuri sighed, adjusting his glasses. He supposed it was up to him to clean up the mess.

It took Yuuri some time to track down everyone, but they did all agree with him that they owed Yuri and Otabek both an apology. As he went to check in on the boys, though, he realized any such discussion would have to wait.

It seemed Otabek had finished eating a while ago, the dishes pushed aside. Yuri was cuddled up against his side, head resting on Otabek’s shoulder. To his surprise, Yuuri realized he was asleep. Maybe Yuri’s nerves had made him more tired than he realized.

Otabek noticed him in the doorway, giving him a calm look and a small nod. Yuuri smiled a bit, lowering his voice so he wouldn’t wake Yuri. Clearly he was in need of sleep. “He’s been really worried about your visit, you know. I bet he hasn’t had enough sleep, worrying that you might not like it here.”

“Ridiculous.” Otabek shook his head, still looking perfectly serious. “Yuri is here. That’s all I need to be happy.”

It was probably a good thing Victor wasn’t here to hear that. He was going to be weeping about Yurio growing up too fast as it was.


End file.
